Howl On A Moonless Night
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Inuyasha is learning the ways of the demon in a new aspect; Mating seasons. When the time attacks him, he finds himself at the mercy of Koga, the wolf demon leader. But can the relationship stay together, or will it parish like so many others? Inu x Koga
1. Feelings Anew

Okay, I know I have a lot of stories that I need to update, but I was just at an anime convention, and one of my cosplays is Koga. I've had this story stuck in my head for almost a year, so I'm going to start writing it now. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of _Howl on a Moonless Night_.

* * *

◦◦◦ Chapter One ◦◦◦

◦◦◦ Feelings Anew ◦◦◦

Inuyasha sat motionless on a rooftop of the village that they had recently stopped at. His silver hair was blowing slightly in the breeze, masking around his face and shoulders. Golden eyes seemed distant, almost emotionless. It was as if he was unsure what was going on, and what would go on as long as he was trapped with the group to collect the shards that the girl, Kagome, had broke.

The sound of their voices drew the half-demon's attention for a moment. He glanced down casually as the group of four, five counting the little two-tailed demon, walked out of the village. They were laughing, and talking with some child. Inuyasha's eyebrow rose in a silent question that no one noticed before he jumped down, landing easily on his feet and standing beside Kagome.

The move startled the girl, and she took several steps back before glaring toward Inuyasha. The male blinked, cocking his head one way and then the other. Kagome continued to glare before making a noise of protest and turning her back on him. A small growl fell from his lips before he clenched his fists and stood up tall, ears laid back against his head.

"What the hell is your problem? Did I do something to piss you off?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome looked up and glared. "If you don't know then I'm not telling you. Hmph!"

The statement startled Inuyasha, and he let out a growl. Turning on his heel, he jumped into a near by tree and started to leap from branch to branch. He already felt fevered, and had no idea why. He shifted casually, grunting in the dull light of sundown. She got mad at him for no reason! All he did was sit outside, because his kind weren't allowed into that village. Was that really his fault?

Not paying attention to where he was going, Inuyasha stopped and glanced around. His nose twitched slightly and then he twitched. What the hell was that smell? It was so familiar, yet… not. Something was definitely off… The feeling made Inuyasha stand stark still, looking around with his eyes moving and his ears twitching at any slight noise.

He stood for a few moments the almost gone moon rising high into the sky before feeling a pang of pain in his system. Inuyasha dropped down to one knee, hand going to his stomach while the other placed on the ground, holding himself up. He let out a small groan, closing his golden eyes and twitching every so often. There was something wrong…

The pain seemed to increase slowly, while his body started to get warmer and warmer. Inuyasha let out a groan, laying his ears back firmly against his head and staring toward the ground. He panted lightly, a slight pink flush crawling over his face. He felt so hot… It was getting worse and worse.

Inuyasha reached up, quickly starting to undo his shirt and part the red fabric of the fire rat. He tossed it aside, hoping no one was near this little river. He shifted out of the white under shirt, leaving himself bare chested. Crawling over to the river, Inuyasha slowly scooped some water into his hand and poured it over his own head, getting himself wet to try and cool off. It didn't seem to work.

The little fact angered the half-demon. He let out a small hiss and closed his eyes, shivering lightly despite his fever. When his eyes opened again, there was a small haze about them. He looked around slowly, checking to see if anyone was near before scooting back toward a tree. His ears twitched one way and then the other, checking one final time to ensure no one was around.

When the cost was clear, Inuyasha shifted carefully and undid his sash. He lowered his pants down some and let out a startled gasp as cool air hit his warm body. The feeling was almost… pleasurable. The thought made Inuyasha's face flush brightly. He gulped and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree trunk. No one was around…

With a hesitant hand, Inuyasha slowly reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock. He gasped at the feel of flesh against his suddenly hard member, and looked down, shocked at the sight. He'd never been so wanting like this. His eyes fell closed as he slowly started to move his hand up and down over his cock, enjoying the feel of flesh on flesh.

A small moan fell from his lips as Inuyasha moved his hand faster. He leaned his head back, arching up gently and squirming under the feel. What the hell was wrong with him? It was like he needed sexual pleasure or he'd fall to peaces. The male panted and squirmed, moaning out and doubling over slightly from such an intense feeling.

"Heh…"

The sudden, cocky laugh made Inuyasha freeze. His ears instantly perked up and swiveled toward the noise. Not sure what he would see, Inuyasha sniffed but could only smell his own musky scent. He cursed lightly under his breath, realizing how vulnerable he had made himself. He wanted so badly to continue stroking himself, but the intruder had to be taken care of first, right?

Lifting his head, Inuyasha let out a small gasp before snarling weakly, cheeks still flushed with pleasure. "Y-You… what the hell are you doing here?" It came out as more of a whine than a threat.

Not far off, leaning on a tree, was Koga, the wolf demon. A smirk was on his face, and his tail was swaying slightly in a pleased mood. He eyed Inuyasha slowly, bluish green eyes shimmering in what moonlight there was. He slowly starting toward the half demon, hands crossed over his chest. The sight of Inuyasha writhing like that had aroused the wolf demon. The fact that it was the canine mating season didn't help at all. And it seemed the little whelp had matured enough to feel it now.

"You look quite frustrated, mutt. Something botherin' you?" Koga taunted, standing somewhat over Inuyasha.

The half demon let out a weak snarl before laying his ears back and sniffing the air. The smell of Koga seemed to be like a physical blow. He let out a groan and tugged at his cock slightly, shivering. That was what he needed. Another's touch. No one would know it was Koga right? He could let Koga please himself… Hm. Inuyasha shivered and closed his eyes, trying to swallow what pride he had left.

When he got over his slight ego, Inuyasha reached up with his free hand and fisted it into Koga's fur pelt. He looked up; ears laid back and a flush on his pale cheeks. He let out a whimpered moan and sent up the best begging face that he could. He shifted forward some, nuzzling along Koga's thigh and whimpering like a puppy, trying to be as submissive as he could toward the wolf leader. Maybe he could get sympathy out of the bastard.

The moves seemed to work. Koga stared in shock; amazed that Inuyasha was acting like a beta wolf toward him. When the shock was over, a smug look crossed his face. He smirked, slowly kneeling down to Inuyasha's level and taking the male's chin in his hand. He tilted his head up, staring down into the brilliant gold eyes.

"Don't worry, my little cur. I'll ravish you, and after, I'll make you mine." Koga whispered, voice turning husky with need.

The sentence confused Inuyasha, and he looked up, blinking gently in the state. "W-What…?"

Koga's smirk only widened. "Wolves mate for life, mutt… And I intend to keep it that way."


	2. The Mating Ritual Begins

◦◦◦ Chapter Two ◦◦◦

◦◦◦ The Mating Ritual Begins ◦◦◦

Inuyasha let out a small whimper, body shaking from the voice. Koga was such a leader, and such a prick, but Inuyasha needed this. He didn't know why, or why it was happening now, but he needed it. His body felt like it was on fire, and the only thing that seemed to be working was the touch of another being. His ears perked before lying back once more and he let out a low moan, closing his eyes and shuffling slightly closer to Koga.

The wolf smirked, chin still held in hand. He pulled Inuyasha's head up some, tilting it back before leaning forward, lips almost pressed against Inuyasha's. The hanyou whined out, reaching up with one arm and gripping the back of Koga's neck. He tried to tug the wolf closer, but in the heated state, he seemed to be weaker. The tug only seemed to make the wolf snicker, smirking down at him.

"So proud, yet so needy. The little mongrel wants to be taken badly." Koga commented, teasing happily.

Inuyasha let out a weak snarl. It was cut short. Koga pressed his lips roughly against Inuyasha's, forcing the hanyou to arch and whimper. Koga smirked within the kiss, closing his eyes and gripping the back of Inuyasha's hair in his free hand. He pulled the male closer, nipping at his lower lip and flicking his tongue quickly against the surface. The actions seemed to work, as Inuyasha quickly parted his lips for the wolf, tongue shifting out and fighting quickly against Koga's.

The kiss lasted for some time, both tongues fighting against the other for dominance. Koga won out, thrusting his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth. The dog demon whined, taking it willingly though and sucking on the tongue while shifting his tongue against the other. Koga reached down, pulling Inuyasha closer and running a hand down along Inuyasha's behind. The move shocked the hanyou, and he pulled back from the kiss, looking behind him in utter confusion.

Koga didn't give him much time to realize what was going on. He quickly thrust a finger into the hanyou, eliciting a moan from his mouth. Koga licked his lips; tail wagging happily at the feel of the silky heat. He had never thought that a half-breed mutt would feel this good with just a finger. His eyes flickered down some before back up toward Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha, in turn, had his head lent back, lips parted in a small moan.

Obviously Inuyasha had never felt pleasure before. The wolf snickered, pulling him even closer and laying him back in the grass. He slowly started to move his finger within the hanyou, causing more moans to be heard. While doing so, Koga worked carefully with one hand to remove his own armor and fur pelt. He shifted awkwardly, tossing the clothing aside and looking down toward Inuyasha once more.

The sight of Inuyasha, sprawled out in pleasure beneath him, was almost overwhelming. Koga let out a small groan just at the sight of him, and quickly ducked his head down, licking lightly at his neck. Inuyasha moaned out, whimpering and struggling lightly in pleasure. He reached up, hands gripping down onto Koga's shoulders and gripping tightly. Koga let out a small hiss, back arching when he felt claws dig into his flesh. Well, if their mating was going to leave scars, then so be it. It was worth it.

Koga shifted, pressing a second finger into Inuyasha. The move startled the hanyou, and he gripped tighter. Koga hissed again, looking down toward the pleasure torn face of Inuyasha. He was almost tempted to have his way with the dog now, but knew he could hurt Inuyasha far more than he was willing to if he did so. He glared lightly, trying to stay focused. Koga moved his hand quickly, relaxing some when Inuyasha released his shoulders and gripped the grass instead. The smells of blood, sweat, and sex filled the air, and Koga relished in it, moaning out lightly before looking down toward Inuyasha.

"I'm going to take you now, Inuyasha. It may hurt, but you'll accept it. Don't worry." Koga purred out, tail swaying behind him.

Inuyasha looked up, panting lightly. He didn't say yes, or nod, but Koga knew that he was going to accept it. The wolf pulled his fingers from the hanyou, slowly turning him to lie on his stomach before gripping his hips. He watched as Inuyasha turned his head, staring from the corner of his eye. Koga smirked, tail swaying still before he shifted and pressed his cock into the hanyou's body,

Inuyasha cried out in pleasure, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. His hands gripped into the grass, and his body arched back, taking more of Koga into him. Koga growled out, controlling the overriding passion and huffing. He pressed back the want to do more, and waited quietly for Inuyasha to calm down somewhat. When the hanyou was back to a slightly normal look, Koga started to rock within the hanyou, causing Inuyasha to once again moan and shiver beneath him.

Koga panted, having not realized how sensual the half-breed was. He stared down toward Inuyasha, eyes full of haze. So this was what mating felt like. Koga let out a few moans, slowly leaning down and licking up along Inuyasha's neck. He nibbled gently, rocking faster and harder within the hanyou. Inuyasha cried out again and again, writhing under Koga in pleasure.

Unable to stand it any longer, Koga bit down on the hanyou's neck, holding himself there as he rocked harder and harder. He reached a hand around Inuyasha's slightly raised hips, wrapping his hand about his cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Inuyasha gasped lightly, closing his eyes, ears laying back. He panted and moaned for a few more moments before shooting his release onto Koga's hand.

The feel of Inuyasha tightening around his cock was too much for Koga. He released Inuyasha's neck, threw his head back, and let out a loud howl as he came, filling the demon beneath him with his seed. Inuyasha gasped once more before collapsing onto the ground, body spent. He panted, eyes closed. The fire was gone though; no longer coursing threw his body and causing him to feel as if he was going to die.

Koga glanced down, staring at Inuyasha for a few moments before slowly pulling out of him. Inuyasha moaned slightly, shivering and looking back toward Koga. He gulped, closing his eyes and looking away. What had he just done? But wasn't it normal? And why had Koga bit his neck and actually done such a thing with him? Were they not enemies?

Koga gulped, looking around quickly. He slowly stood, body still recovering as he gathered his clothing. He needed to go bath. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, watching Koga curiously. He shifted, slowly reaching out and grabbing the fire rat fabric and staring. What in the world was Koga doing? Inuyasha blinked, ears cocking forward. Koga looked over his shoulder, glare in place.

"Thanks for the ride, mutt, and have a good one. Seems like you'll have a fun time with the rest of mating season, seeing as you're already tainted, you can get rid of it by yourself. See ya." Koga said flatly, walking off into the trees.

Inuyasha stared in confusion before a low snarl ripped from his throat. He turned his head away, ignoring the light sting of tears. He should have figured that Koga was merely using him. Standing carefully, Inuyasha wondered over to the river and rinsed his body, waiting till the bleeding in his neck stopped before he got dressed and started to walk back toward Kaede's village.

Little did he know that his mating seasons activities were far from done.


End file.
